Finn and The Land of Ooo
by adventuretimeee
Summary: follows finn and fionna through Ooo. what adventures will they find? what relationships will they discover? find out here


**Finn and The land of Ooo **

**chapter one**

**this is my first fan fic and I appreciate reviews but please don't hate message.**

**Finn is 19, so is fionna, bubble gum is 22 ( because she can change age as she wants as long as she has the biomass)**

**No one else has changed apperance apart from these characters. Finn is tall ( a couple more inches than pb, muscly and looks more like a full grown man instead of his usual childlike looks.**

**Bubblegum is more voluptuous and fionna looks thinner and more attractive.**

"Finn, it is time to wake up"

Beemo says while his alarm clock's beeping shakes the house.

"yeah uh sure thing beemo" Finn struggling to say it as he rolls of the bed, managing to get out of sleeping bag before he lands on his face.

Finn puts on his adventuring clothes unaware until that point that Jake wasn't in his drawer, or downstairs making some breakfast. "wheres jake?" painfully confused " come to think of it, did he even go to bed?"

**Flashback time! Yesterday 8:56PM both knackered by the candy ball**

"hey man I'm going to stay at lady's tonight. I'm hoping to tap that ass uh i mean asparagus" jake says, 'smooth jake, very smooth' jake thinks; almost saying some words that he thought Finn isn't old enough to hear yet

**Flash back over **

" Mmn asparagus... Man I'm hungry"

After eating breakfast Finn ran to lady's and heard some strange noises . It was jake, breathing strangely and lady shouting some Korean stuff like "저에게 제이크와 섹스. 세상에 풀어 렵니다 멈추지 않습니다." and "예 제이크 창녀라고 좋은 날 엿 먹여" (don't try to translate these... I translated them correctly but when I translated it back to English it wasn't correct but any way she's begging for more)

Finn, since he doesn't understand Korean, stealthily sneaks in and his eyes widen.

Finn stares blankly at jake with his throbbing cock in lady, thrusting in and out of her, both moaning in pleasure and sensation. soon they climax in unison and start French kissing each other while Finn,who normally would have vomited and maybe be mentally scarred as a child, is 19 and felt the hormones course through him feeling so horny as if he had to cum right now so he started jerking off but soon jake left and Finn hadn't finished, he needed something to masturbate to.

Ding dong ,ding dong! The door bell rang. Lady opened it and there was princess bubblegum since lady is her transport " hello lady, I just wanted to know if you were still up for that tea party" bubblegum says in her formal voice. "yes but I need to collect some groceries . I'll be back in an hour" lady says in Korean " you wait here and read a magazine or a book"

"okay"

"작별 인사"

"Goodbye"

bubblegum slowly becomes bored reading but suddenly she see's Finn in the magazine, helping munchkins with his shirt torn, muscles showing. She starts to look at his shorts to see if his junk is showing at all and before she knows it, she is lightly rubbing her pussy and decides to go for it. Why not? Lady isn't coming back for ages. pb hops on to rainicorn's bed and enters her fingers slowly in and out of herself meanwhile Finn who has been trapped in the room for ages sees her and starts rubbing his 7 inch semi hard cock. and starts tugging while pb is using one of lady's dildos she found in her drawer. Finn , after standing on something sharp, try's to contain his shout of anger but fails, pb jumps in embarrassment and sees Finn behind a wardrobe

"FINN!" shrieks bubblegum in fear until she looks at him fully seeing his erect 9inch dick pointing at her

Anger turns into lust as she admires his body, his abs, his muscles, and his member.

"PB I DIDN'T!"

"what, huh? Didn't want me to know that you were jerking off to me!"

" eh err yeah I guess" with his head hung"

"don't sweat it Finn... I was thinking of you... I was thinking of your huge dick. i'm helplessely being entered and soon start to like it "says princess bubblegum as she takes him in her mouth much to finn's surprise. sucking and slurping, she takes his whole length in her throat. The sound of gagging and slurping fills the room until Finn picks her up with little effort, throws her on the bed and puts the head of his pork sword in between her legs. She spreads her legs to their limit so that Finn can pound her properly.

Finn slams his cock into her fiercely, he is not as innocent as he was nor as shy as he used to be. He grunts as he fucks her

"you like that, don't you bitch?"

"yes yes don't stop!"

Finally they both cum, bubblegum try's to lick Finns warm sperm inside her but Finn says

"let me help you with that"

As he starts eating her out

"ahh right there!" pb says while squirting and cumming.

Meanwhile... With fionna and cake

There in the same land of Ooo

"hey cake?"

" what, sugar?"

"Do you know any boys beside gumball?" fionna asks praying for an answer

"his dick is way small like 5 inches. I normally focus more on their personality than on their junk but DAMN!

"well there is the flame prince and HE'S WAY HOT" jokingly says cake

" that was never funny the first time, why would it be now?"

"hahaha hohohheehehe" cake too busy to talk

" we'll honey, Finn is nice, lovely abs handsome and when he saw you for the first time"

*in a whispered voice*

"I saw a bulge... At least 8 inches baby."

" he seems nice, he was the one who killed the Ice king when he went batshit crazy trying to kill all the princesses, right?"

"Word for word, sugar"

"I just hope he ain't taken, I want him"

back at lady's

"hey pb um I don't know what happened there but I hope things don't get weird between us. I just well

I like fionna"

**Duh duh duh what will happen next**

**In your review say which one of these things you wanna see. Well pick two so the chapter's longer. What the Hell maybe three**

**If ya don't ill just pick my favourites from the list**

**Finn and fionna get together+pb is jealous since she loves him maybe she is pregnant since they had sex? :0**

**Marshall lee and marceline they get back together or will one of them wreak havoc? Maybe both wants to go out with bisexual ash. awkward alert**

**Jake and lady have triplets. will one have no powers? Find out**

**Flame prince and flame princess **

**(bro and sis) are evil. do a cheeky bit of candy people and goblin killing**

**Finn sees the snail that is possessed by the lich. And it is always following him. Conspiracy and may lead to confrontation of the power gaining lich**

**Yup chapter one. I hoped y'all enjoyed it please review and tell me how I could improve such as less/more lemon, grammar, vocab and detail thanks.**

**Btw this took ages to write. I started this thinking it was easy... It was not**


End file.
